Taken
by reginasforest
Summary: Robin and Regina are neighbors. Her dream is to become a doctor and she absolutely doesn't want distractions while she's finishing her studies. But her new neighbor is... strange. A different woman every night, a mysterious history; Regina is forced to ask some questions. Is she really sure she wants the answers? AU. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**_here's da thing: I've had the idea for this story while I was taking a shower and yes, it's smutty -not just yet, but it will be. The chapters are really short cause I have two stories to finish (which I will NOT abandon, especially 50SOF, for those who're constantly asking), but I really like this prompt so yep. Here it is. Hope you enjoy!_**

 ** _(sorry for the mistakes, as always. I'm still Italian lol.)_**

Regina knew she had made a mistake the very moment they handed her the keys to that apartment. They had warned her, it was a very small place for a person "like her" -so had called her the real estate agent.  
Regina didn't care, she was there for a reason: to finish her studies. The same studies she should have completed five years earlier but, for various reasons, she had given up to dedicate herself to… something else. This time, however, she wouldn't let anything and anyone interrupt the course of her life and, most importantly, of her dreams. She wanted to get a medical degree since she was a child, it was her dream, she had sacrificed everything to follow it, and now she was finally ready. This time she would make it.

While she was carrying a stack of boxes into her new house, she heard the door just a meter away from hers opening. What -or better, _who_ \- came out of that door almost made her stumble and fall, with the boxes on top of her.  
"Hi." blond hair, short beard and a pair of metallic blue eyes that reminded her of the ocean she used to live next to when she was a child. Her mouth opened with the intent to say something, but immediately closed as no sound was able to get out. _What's the matter, you idiot? Never seen a man before?_

"Hi." she replied, trying hard to control her voice to avoid sounding like a fifteen years old girl in front of her first crush.

"Need a hand with those boxes?" he tried to approach her but Regina was faster: she walked inside the house in a hurry and put them down on the huge kitchen table. A huge table in a house that has a total of three rooms, really helpful.

"I'm fine, thank you." she said, getting out again. She didn't even bother to close the door behind her, she would be back with more boxes soon. She cleared her throat as, at her return, she found him still there, leaning against the door, staring at her with his arms folded across his chest and a raised eyebrow. God, he was really sexy. Regina took a few minutes to check him out through her lashes, when she was sure he couldn't see her, just to curse herself for doing such thing a few seconds later.

"Is there something wrong?" she heard him asking with the typical _I-know-exactly-what-is-wrong_ smirk.

"absolutely not." she tried to walk as quickly as she had done before, but this time the boxes were four and she was slowed by their weight.

"Please, let me help."

"I can perfectly do it on my own, thank you." she said annoyed as, with difficulty, she tried to carry the weight further, even though her arms were about to surrender.

"are you sure?"

"Yes. I am. Do you think that, just because I'm a woman, my arms are not strong enough?"

She heard him chuckling and the desire of kindly inviting him to go fuck hi—to mind his own business, almost drove her insane. Okay, he was handsome, and insanely sexy, and God damn it, she had never felt so alive next to a man, but he was insufferable and presumptuous and sexist. Definitely not the best example of a good neighbor.

But, fuck, he was hot.

 _Mills, get. A. Grip._

When she managed to bring all the four boxes safe and sound on the table next to the others, she let out a cry of victory, which made him laugh even more. Regina clenched her fists -the fists she would gladly smash against his perfect face- and took a deep breath before walking out again: "so, what can I do for you?" she said, with the total intention of letting him understand just how annoyed she was "As you can see, I'm really busy—"

"Oh, me too."

"Good, then I won't keep you." she saw him smirked and she swore, she swore she was about to punch him. Luckily for her there were just four more boxes left but, basing on her previous experience, she wisely decided to take two at a time. She narrowed her eyes as he took the other pair.

"You have quite a temper, haven't you?"

"And you clearly have a hearing loss. I told you I didn't need your help." that irritated tone in Regina's voice managed to make him smile one more time.

"I was just trying to be nice." he said, putting the boxes down where he saw her doing. His words and the way he had said them, forced Regina to bite the inside of her cheek: she felt almost guilty for being so rude with him. He was just trying to make a good impression on her, as her new neighbor.

"My name is Robin." he extended his arm towards her, and Regina quickly shook his hand, tightly. What she felt at the contact between their skins forced her to bring her chocolate dark eyes in his blue ones:  
"Regina." and there, she got lost for a long moment. It was as if a million informations was traveling at the speed of light between a look and the other. When they left, they both had the feeling that they knew each other a bit better. It felt strange, different.

"Um… I live next door, so, if you need the sugar you know where to ask." he smiled as he reluctantly gave her his back and walked straight to the door. It was enough, for now.

Regina felt the need to accompany him to the door, as if, for some unknown reason, she didn't want that man to leave her just yet.

"Thank you." she was there, leaning against the door, in the same position as he was before. That smirk hadn't left his lips for a second and Regina didn't know whether to be annoyed or pleasantly surprised about that.

"Robin?" a third voice stopped her from returning his smile and say goodbye, and Regina soon found out who it belonged to: a girl. A woman. No more than thirty. Beautiful, blonde, tall, exactly what Regina was not.  
"Honey, I've been looking for you everywhere!" she said while wrapping her arms around Robin's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. The show was taking place before her eyes, but Regina didn't dare moving an inch. She didn't know what to do, her heart was pounding in her chest and it was because of a feeling she knew far too well: disappointment. "I took a shower, I hope you don't mind." she saw him smiling before her slimy -amazingly full and red- lips covered up Robin's in a quick kiss.  
"Absolutely not, Brittany."

"Hmm… when will I see you again? I already miss you so much." she looked at him mischievously and Regina almost threw up. God, why the hell wasn't she turning on her heels and leaving?

"whenever you want, baby. You know I'm always here for you." it was only after a languid, disgusting kiss that made Regina want to slam the door, put four padlocks on it and not leave her house anymore, that the woman finally noticed her: "Good morning." a fake but totally satisfied grin colored her face before she could disappear behind the elevator's doors.

Robin looked at Regina, shrugging: "as I was saying, see you soon."

Again that smirk, but this time his lips were covered with red lipstick.

 _ **let me know what you think and if you want me to continue, otherwise I'll just delete this and go on like nothing happened xoxo**_

 _ **for more questions here's my twitter: holyoutlawqueen**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ya all! I know what you're thinking: I've not abandoned this story. As much as I wanted to, I still like something about it. But since it's just a craziness, the chapters will very short, as you already can see, and will show both Regina and Robin's POVs. I love writing it and even though I think it's silly sometimes, it gives me just the right level of smut (which will be introduced very soon!) I need to write daily. So... hope you enjoy!**

While dropping the books on the small shelf in her living room, Regina thought about his new neighbor, and cursed herself for that. Okay, he was handsome, sexy as hell and maybe, when she first saw him, he awakened something inside of her, that attraction, that desire for a man's body that she hadn't felt since high school. But nothing more. He was charming, but that was it. Just physical, irrational attraction.

Damn, she needed more space for her books.

Moving was something exhausting, especially in the middle of the studies; she would have to change the whole house to her needs and spend at least the first two weeks with her stuff still packed in the boxes. It had been a day already and she had just managed to unbox her underwear, a few clothes and some coats. She took one of them, her bag and a scarf and went out with the intention to buy something for dinner, since the fridge was as empty as if she had just bought it.

"Of course not, honey, after dinner is more than alright to me." Damn it, it was him again. They closed the door at the same time. What was that? A bloody twist of fate? Someone clearly wanted to watch her losing her mind.

He greeted her with a nod as he passed his phone from the right hand to the left and called the elevator. For a brief moment, Regina thought of running away and take the stairs. She would have gladly walked for five floors to avoid him, his call and, most importantly, find out _who_ he was talking to. But she wasn't some stupid, coward teenager: she had to face him.

She didn't know what exactly was bothering her about the fact that some man she barely knew was seeing someone. She knew she had absolutely no right to be… _what, Mills? Jealous? Please._ But still, it gave her an uncomfortable feeling at the top of her stomach.

To avoid arousing suspicions —or not to give him the satisfaction to think that it was because she didn't want to spend a minute closed in a tight space alone with him— she decided to wait for the elevator.

"Of course I'll buy them, as usual. Until tonight, Allison."

Allison? Did she hear it right? She was more than sure that the _very classy_ girl he was kissing the day before was named Brittany! It couldn't be a mistake, it couldn't. Something was just not right.

The doors opened right when he put down the phone. He left Regina walking in first and followed her right behind, with that damn smirk always printed on his —oh, so terribly inviting—lips.  
She wanted to say something, she had to bite her tongue several times and very hard not to do it. Fortunately, he preceded her:  
"Do you have plans for tonight?"

"Yes." cold, direct.

Robin's smile died for a brief moment: "A boyfriend?"

"I don't think this is any of your business."

He nodded. She was right. "Would you boyfriend mind if I… asked you out for dinner?"

Regina almost laughed at his face: "First of all, I don't have a boyfriend. But you do, basing on the way you were kissing that blonde yesterday afternoon, outside my house. Brittany or… Allison. Whatever her name is, I'm sure she would be very sorry if you invited another woman to dinner, don't you think?"

There it was again, that smirk of his. Regina was sure it had reappeared the very moment she told him she didn't have a boyfriend. That was just… _Flattering?_ She didn't know, but she couldn't allow all those butterflies to fly in her stomach.

"Brittany _and_ Allison wouldn't mind at all if I went out for a…" he grinned " _friendly_ dinner with my new neighbor, to know better the woman who lives next to me. It's not a date, if that's what you think. I don't find anything wrong in it, do you?"

All her mind could process was that word: "Brittany _and_ Allison". Who the hell was that man? Some kind of prostitute? Oh God, she lived next to a gigolo.

"So you have more than one girlfriend?" she blurted out before she could bite her tongue even harder. What the fuck was wrong with her?!

"I have many." he shrugged, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Before Regina could reply, the doors of the elevator opened and she ran out, as if she had been finally released from a death trap.

"So… about that dinner…"

"I can't. I have to study." she sputtered, before leaving him there. Alone.

* * *

 _I have to study._ Nobody had used that excuse on him since high school.

Good God, that woman was full of surprises, not to mention how damn beautiful and sexy as hell she truly was. He could spend hours just looking at her, without getting tired of what he had right in front of his eyes.

Her body was such a marvel: those perfect curves, those breasts she tremendously underestimated, covering with those ridiculous colored T-shirts. She was so damn beautiful yet so mysterious that the attraction he felt for her wasn't just physical: he wanted to know her better, to find out what she was constantly studying, what she thought about when he was with her, what she liked to do in her free time and what she was trying to hide behind that good girl mask.

She wanted to know everything about that woman, about _Regina._

Damn, he had been a total idiot when he had replied that way: " _I have many"_. God only knew what the fuck she had thought of him! He wouldn't have been surprised if she didn't want to talk to him anymore. Or see him.

It was true, he was a womanizer. He liked to have more than one woman, a different one everyday, actually. But it was just who he was: Robin Locksley didn't believe in love. Not anymore. Love only existed in books, in movies, in those idiotic tv shows his women liked to watch after two hours of intense, amazing sex in his bedroom.

And, anyway, the women he did it with knew exactly what to expect. Just a good fuck. Nothing more, nothing less. A simple, fantastic fuck that could only be repeated once, maybe twice a week.

With Regina it wasn't going to be different. Because he wanted her, he had to have her. Surely, she wasn't different from the others, who hang on his every word after a single date. Perhaps, with her it was going to be even simpler.

* * *

 _I have many._ Shit, he was really a prostitute. Amazing. Perfect, really. She couldn't ask for anything better _not_ to be distracted during her final exams.

God, she hated him. How could he profit of all those women? And, above all, how could they let him do it? Okay, maybe he was handsome, maybe he was so goddamn sexy but was it really worth it? Feeling used for one night just to say you've had him? She wasn't like that, she was never gonna be.

As she put the shopping bags in that godforsaken elevator, she thought about how long it had been since she'd had sex. It was her third year of college, there was a really nice guy she liked and she was sure he liked her back. But it turned out to be nothing more than a one-night stand.

He was just like Robin.

She hated men, especially those like him. She was disgusted.

When the doors of the elevator closed for the second time that day, she felt something choking her, as if Robin's presence was everywhere in that square meter of space. She had to stop thinking about him, she had to concentrate on nothing except her beloved books. She had better things to do than acting like some horny teenager.

No distractions, it was a promise.

She pulled out the keys to her apartment from the bag but, before she could open the door, her eyes inevitably fell on a yellow envelope that laid on the floor. She picked it up and read the letter inside: " _I hope I didn't startle you and that you find some time for that dinner. I'd really love to know you better, Miss Mills. Robin."_ okay, enough with all that crap. She needed to end it before it even started. Immediately. At that precise moment. She left the shopping bags on the kitchen table, then walked out again. She knocked on Robin's door as if her life depended on that.

"Regina! Nice seeing you again. Back already?" That. Fucking. Smirk.

"Look, I don't know what you are but I want us to remain good neighbors and stay very, very far from each other."

" _'What I am?'_ " he teased.

"Yup. Exactly. It's none of my business, but one thing is certain: whatever you're looking for, you won't get it from me." she handed him the letter he had left in front of her door, turned on her heels and walked away.

 **thoughts? :)**


End file.
